Integration
by FadedInsomnia
Summary: What would happen if Grimmjow survived and somehow made it to the Human World? Will he be able to integrate into a new life? My take on how the Aizen war ended and the following events. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or characters. Story is just for fun.
1. Where is he?

**A/N:**

**Hello readers, just a quick update on the first chapter now that I have the time to fix a few things. First of all, this is my first fanfic, so I am completely open to any criticism, hopefully of the constructive variety more than the destructive, so please feel encouraged to review whether in a comment or message. Secondly, I would like to have a new chapter up each week, but no promises…I have less than wonderful internet connection for most of my day. And finally, a quick overview of the story that I am trying to develop: Grimmjow survived his wounds from Nnoitra, somehow made it to the Human World, and now has to integrate into life in the Human World or Soul Society (Seireitei, etc.) I've been batting a few ideas around on where I want this to go, such as other main characters and possible relationships and deaths, yadda yadda, so feel free to comment on the direction of this story as well. I've read and watched the Bleach series, so please forgive me if I mix up some names between the Japanese and English versions, i.e. Shinigami vs Soul Reaper or Captain vs Taicho. Once a chapter is out there, I'll work on establishing a common theme for these words and names. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the characters from Bleach, or any other real business, organization, product, or intellectual property that I might mention throughout the story. This is a story I am writing for fun, not for monetary gain. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1-Where is he?

He sat on the edge of a building, breathing in the cold night air of the Human World. It was full of scents and flavor that he had only experienced on his previous visits to this strange place. He could smell a mix of food and nightlife, from perfume and cologne to the stagnant smoke of machines and tobacco.

"Well…at least it smells better than that wasteland Hueco Mundo…" Grimmjow murmured to himself.

It had been a few weeks since his last fight with that orange-haired Shinigami. Just as his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki was nearing its end, Quinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga cut him down with a sneak attack. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up in this world.

"Damn! I was going to beat that punk's ass for looking down on me!" Grimmjow snarled as he pounded his fist into the roof he was sitting on. "Yet here I am, hoping that he tore Nnoitra a new one. Resorting to attacking me in such as cowardly way, that bastard deserved to die!"

In the time he's spent here, Grimmjow has picked up on a few things. He overheard that he was in fact in Karakura Town from a few humans, and he learned that it was early January by reading a newspaper.

"Tch…it seems that fool Aizen didn't succeed in taking over this place. Serves him right."

Grimmjow came to the conclusion that minimal human casualties occurred based on the lack of excitement going on. Surely if a catastrophe occurred these people would be in more of panic. However, there were still some questions that Grimmjow wanted answered.

"How is it that I ended up in this place anyways?" he wondered out loud. 'Someone must have dropped me off here, but who?' Grimmjow pondered to himself in frustration. 'My wounds were healed when I woke up, so it probably was that Orihime girl.'

At that point Grimmjow mentally slapped himself. Was he actually feeling gratitude toward that girl? That _human_? Over the past few days, he noticed that he was starting to think and act rather unlike himself. Without any orders or supervision, he pretty much did what he felt like, which strangely enough _wasn't_ killing and destroying everything in sight. He mostly kept to himself, having much to think about. Without tasks or missions assigned to him anymore, he simply went back to doing one of the few things he knew how to do; killing Hollows. As an Adjuchas, Grimmjow routinely hunted and killed Hollows in order to eat them and become stronger. No longer needing them as a food source, he merely killed them to keep things quiet in the town and to pass the time.

"Maybe I should just forget about things in the past for a little bit and just enjoy this as a vacation. They probably killed or locked up Aizen anyways, and I can't sense any reiatsu belonging to Shinigami, but it smells like a few Hollows have decided to come out and play," Grimmjow announced while smirking. With that, he stood up and launched himself into the night sky with the moon shining on his face. "Old habits die hard I suppose," he said, "so let's see what kind of trouble I can get into."

The air was filled with the almost toxic reiatsu of a group of Hollows. After the invasion of Hueco Mundo, the amount of Hollows making it to the Human World had decreased considerably, but there was still the noticeable presence of them in Karakura Town. With Aizen gone and a shortage of Arrancar running around, the lesser Hollows seemed to be running amok. They have continued to feast on the souls of the recently departed as well as hunting down those who have not left their body.

"Just like old times!" Grimmjow roared as he landed elbow first on the head of the largest Hollow in the group. An audible crack emitted from the now shattered mask of the Hollow as it screeched in pain. Grimmjow sunk his fangs into its arm and ripped it off in a bloody mess. "Tastes like shit," he complained as he spat it back at its owner. With a sweeping kick at the Hollow's legs, Grimmjow planted his hands on the ground and slammed his other foot into its chest, sending it soaring into the sky.

Just as he was about to launch himself at his airborne target, two of the four remaining Hollows lunged at him, with the other two making their way down the street at a rapid pace. "Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow spat at the two fleeing while effortlessly dodging his two attackers. With a booming use of Sonído, he had positioned himself above the Hollow in the air. Slamming his heels into its back with a flip, sending it straight towards the retreating prey, Grimmjow effectively reduced the three into a jumbled pile of flailing limbs and shrieking faces.

"Time to finish this," said Grimmjow as he subdued the final two Hollows with a few swift punches, "now go join your friends!" Grimmjow grabbed both of them by their legs and tossed them into the pile.

With one more burst of Sonído, Grimmjow appeared a few dozen feet above the mess of Hollows. The air became dense as he clenched his fists and extended both arms towards the ground. A surge of crimson energy began to swirl in front of his knuckles.

"Cero…" hissed Grimmjow as a beam of energy impaled the ground, evaporating the Hollows and leaving a sizable crater.

As he slowly descended to the ground, Grimmjow couldn't help but wonder where these Hollows were headed. They seemed to have a certain destination in mind, but where? Closing his eyes, Grimmjow attempted to sense what he thought the Hollows were attracted to. It was faint, but he felt a somewhat concentrated amount of reiatsu emanating from somewhere down the road. Not having much else to do, he decided to take a walk and explore the source of this energy that was potent enough to draw in a crowd of usually indifferent Hollows.

After a few minutes of walking, Grimmjow arrived at the epicenter of the emanating reiatsu. It was a relatively large two-story house with a blue sign across the front of it.

"…Kurosaki…Clinic," Grimmjow slowly read. "Kurosaki…where have I heard that name before?"

The sound of the glass door opening made Grimmjow immediately take a defensive position. "Oh, one of you guys," said a dark-haired girl. "Are you looking for Ichi-gaaah?"

'No fucking way!' he thought to himself. "Where…is…he?" Grimmjow demanded in a dangerously low tone as he slowly squeezed the life out of Karin Kurosaki, the younger sister of the man that he still wanted to kill.

-To be continued…

**A/N:**

**So there is the first chapter, and I like how I ended it. I feel that it is a good bit of info that would let a reader determine if they wanted to continue or stop with this story.**

**Please feel free to comment, criticize, review, or flame.**

**Peace Out,**

**-FadedInsomnia**


	2. Now what?

**A/N:**

**It's been quite some time since the first chapter. Honestly forgot about this story completely until I did a random document cleaning. Life took priority, but now I have some time to kill, so I'll start writing more often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the characters from Bleach, or any other real business, organization, product, or intellectual property that I might mention throughout the story. This is a story I am writing for fun, not for monetary gain. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2 - Now what?

His hand had moved so fast that she never saw it coming. Grimmjow's body reacted to the situation before his mind even registered the name the girl was saying. As he regained consciousness over his hand, he stopped increasing the pressure, but he didn't withdraw any strength from his grip. He wanted this girl alive, at least until he got an answer to his question.

Karin had never been so scared in her life. She took pride in being a strong-willed person, but even the monsters and injuries she had seen came close to the feeling she absorbed from this man's grasp and glare. He seemed like one of Ichigo's Shinigami friends. It wasn't until after she had the wind knocked out of her and barred from returning that she saw the bony fragment on his face. As she struggled to pull herself up by using his arm and pry open his fingers to relieve the pressure even a little, Karin realized that she probably was going to die, as it appeared her captor had no intentions of good will.

"Answer me, damn it!" Grimmjow barked at her, temper obviously flaring. "You were going to say the name 'Ichigo' and I knew I've heard the name 'Kurosaki' before!"

"C-can't breathe…" Karin managed to rasp out, as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"I swear to God if you try anything…even one fucking thing," Grimmjow warned, "I won't give your heart enough time to stop beating." With that, Grimmjow abruptly dropped Karin, who coughed and wheezed violenty, attempting to catch her breath.

After finally regulating the air flowing in and out of her lungs, Karin weakly stood up and wiped her tears off her face. "Who are you and what do you want with my brother?"

"Ok, let's make this quick. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and I'm going to rip out your throat unless you tell me where Ichigo Kurosaki is. I have a score to settle with your brother and using you to get to him is _not_ beneath me," Grimmjow seethed, putting emphasis on his intent.

Karin was normally not one to get scared of anything. She had seen monsters many times, and most of them were much larger than this one. 'That bony mask and that hole in his body…he is one of those Hollows.' "You're a Hollow, right? Why do you look so normal?" Karin asked.

'Is the girl fucking serious?' "I'd love to sit here and answer your questions all night, but you haven't even answered my question yet," Grimmjow continued with sarcasm, "doesn't that seem awfully rude?"

His patience all but depleted, Grimmjow clenched his fist and quickly shot it forward just inches to the left of Karin's head. A resounding thud followed by the sound of metal being crushed echoed down the street. A swift bala had smashed the outline of a fist into the door of a nearby parked car, successfully snapping it off its hinges.

"Next one is going right between your eyes," he calmly whispered.

"Wait! Stop it, Grimmjow!" called out a shocked voice.

An orange-haired girl came running over waving her arms frantically. "If you hurt her, Ichigo will really be upset!"

"Orihime! Stay back!" Karin warned. "This guy is looking for Ichigo and it doesn't seem to be a friendly visit."

"That's why I'm here," Orihime panted as she caught her breath, "Ichigo asked me to tell you he will be staying with some friends tonight in the Soul Society."

Grimmjow stood there with his arm still outstretched. The only part of him that moved were his eyes, now studying Orihime as she casually leaked Ichigo's whereabouts. He slowly lowered his arm and walked towards the orange-haired girl.

"Something tells me that you are the one who patched me up again and are somehow responsible for me being in the Human World. I don't like owing people, so I'll spare this girl in return. However, I do expect you to take me to Ichigo, now," Grimmjow said while crossing his arms.

"That's the thing," smiled Orihime, "I healed you, but Ichigo is the one who carried you here while you were unconscious."

Nothing had ever caused Grimmjow so much pain in his life. Not when his arm was sliced off and not when he was cut down by Nnoitra. He imagined that this is what heartbreak must feel like, since he doesn't have a heart. It is as his last reason for existing was just snuffed out. He owed the person he wanted to kill.

"Son of a bitch!" Grimmjow roared. "Alright! Is there anyone else that helped me that I should know about?!"

"Um…well, Ichigo managed to convince the Head Captain not to, um, press charges on you for following orders?" Orhime asked, wondering if that counted as help.

"…Fantastic. I can't kill Ichigo anymore AND the Shinigami spared me…" Grimmjow choked out as if he was in some sort of trance. "It's like they don't even consider me a threat."

"Of course not! After I told them all about how you saved me in Las Noches from those two girls, they decided that there was no way you could be all bad," Orihime cheerily explained.

"You did what!? I save your sorry ass and you go smashing my street cred like that? I had a reputation to keep and that's what I get for returning the favor of your help?" He angrily questioned. "You've been here for two minutes and I'm already sick of you!"

"Look, it's getting late," Karin butted in, "dad and Yuzu are off on some school trip and I'm tired. Thanks for the info, Orihime, see you later." With that, Karin had dusted herself off and gone inside her home for the night.

"So what are you going to do now, Grimmjow?" asked Orihime.

"Bite me." Grimmjow turned and started shuffling away.

"You could always come to my place for some food if you are hungry, you know…" she offered.

His stomach let out a long growl as it heard of possible replenishing. After a deep inhale and sigh, "Sure, why not? Might as well give up my dignity, too."

-To be continued…

**A/N:**

**That's number two, and I already feel like Grimmjow is slipping out of character a little too quickly. I am somewhat going for a more gradual change, if anything. Chapters are probably going to be short for a while until I get a more concrete flow going with the plot and everything.**

**Please feel free to comment, criticize, review, or flame.**

**Peace Out,**

**-FadedInsomnia**


End file.
